wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Halahk the Lifebringer
}} |affiliation = Circle of Holy Light Alliance of Lordaeron Knights of the Silver Hand|occupation = Leader of the Circle of Holy Light|status = Deceased (lore) Killable (WoW)}} Halahk the Lifebringer was a human paladin who was the leader of the Circle of Holy Light. Biography Warcraft III One of the longer serving Paladins of Lordaeron, Halahk's kindness and mercy was only tempered with his ferocity and courage in battle. He held a brave defense against the intial Undead Invasion, he fled into the wilderness before joining hardened war veteran Dagren the Orcslayer in setting up a refugee smuggling operation in order to save what was left of the Human survivors of Lordaeron. Harboring a deep hatred of Prince Arthas, he led a brave charge against the Death Knight but his fervour blinded his thinking and he was swamped by the Undead and fell in battle. Halahk was a member of the Circle of Holy Light, and a part of the resistance against Arthas who guarded the ruined Lordaeron palace gardens, along with Dagren the Orcslayer and Magroth the Defender. He fell in battle against the death knight and his forces. In Legion After been killed by Arthas, Halahk's spirit remained imprisoned within Frostmourne and succumbed to the torment. The torment caused him to go insane and reject the Light as he once served. Eventually, he was one of the spirits that were freed just as Frostmourne was shattered to pieces, but didn't move on. Now known as Halahk the Deathbringer, he roamed the halls of Icecrown Citadel as a ghost until he came face-to-face with the future Deathlord of the Ebon Blade. Believing he was still fighting for Lordaeron in life, he was defeated and finally put to rest as the Deathlord would claim the Blades of the Fallen Prince, two powerful weapons that would defeat the Burning Legion. Quotes *''"Arthas, you wear your father's crown as if you earned it. You may kill me, but my brethren will never stop hounding you!"'' Notes * He is one of the unique paladins in the Warcraft III world editor's toybox. Statistics from Warcraft III (Normal) * Level 5 * 900 HP * 360 MP * 34-44 hero damage * 6 hero armor * Attributes ** 32 Strength Primary Attribute ** 19 Agility ** 24 Intelligence * Abilities ** Holy Light - Level 3 (heals a friendly unit for 600 HP or damages an undead unit for 300 HP) ** Divine Shield - Level 1 (gives Paladin invulnerability for 15 seconds) ** Devotion Aura - Level 1 - (increases armor by 1.5 to nearby units) Statistics from Warcraft III (Hard) * Level 9 * 1175 HP * 465 MP * 45-55 hero damage * 8 hero armor * Attributes ** 43 Strength Primary Attribute ** 25 Agility ** 31 Intelligence * Abilities ** Holy Light - Level 3 (heals a friendly unit for 600 HP or damages an undead unit for 300 HP) ** Divine Shield - Level 2 (gives Paladin invulnerability for 30 seconds) ** Devotion Aura - Level 3 - (increases armor by 4.5 to nearby units) ** Resurrection - Revives up to 6 nearby units References Category:Bosses Category:Game characters Category:Human Ghosts Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Lore characters Category:Paladins